


Pushing the Limit

by savvyliterate



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyliterate/pseuds/savvyliterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lina seeks Gourry out in the middle of the night to prove to him that she's a woman once and for all - but walks away with a bit more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set during the Medieval Mayhem manga (aka the Araizumi manga) when Lina goes to Gourry's room after visually inspecting herself in the baths and thinking she's not so flat-chested after all. She then heads to Gourry's room, presumably to confront him about it - only to find that he's gone after his old mercenary buddy, Leon. But, what if Gourry had been in his room? And what if Lina had a chance to have her say?
> 
> One other thing: Lina is 16 in this story, which is considered adulthood in her world. But given the age difference between her and Gourry and she is younger than I tend to write for this pairing, I went ahead and gave it a warning.

It was either going to be the best idea she ever had, or the worst. Lina stared at the thick wooden door separating her from her prey, wishing her eyes could bore holes through the wood to see through to the other side. She gripped her pillow with fierceness and summoning up all the courage she had, gave three swift raps on the door before leaning her cheek against it. Her skin barely hovered above the wood.

“Gourry,” she crooned. “I don't want to sleep alone. Mind if I stay with you tonight?”

It was a plan she devised after visually inspecting herself in the baths just a few minutes earlier. Gourry's comments about her lack of breasts grated on her nerves more so than usual and Lina would had chalked it up to her approaching period - if she hadn't just finished it three days earlier. No, this was a classic, stupid, thickheaded moment for her protector and she was going to prove him wrong once and for all. She was going to show him that she was a woman.

Her breath caught, held for a moment. _Watch him be chasing after that stupid Leon. I'm going to kick his ass when I find him._ She pulled away and started to open the door when she heard the husky, sleepy voice come from inside. “Lina?”

“Yeah, it's me.” Lina opened the door to see Gourry lounging on the bed in his pajamas. His hands were folded behind his head as he stared morosely at the ceiling, the sheets a tangle around his legs. She frowned and cocked a hand on her hip. “With everything that's going on, you don't have the sense to lock your door?”

“I was thinking about finding Leon,” Gourry admitted with a sigh. “I can talk him out of being part of Ludence's guard…”

Lina rolled her eyes and kicked the door shut with her foot. “Leon's a mercenary, just like you used to be yourself. You said it at dinner, `Just doing what they have to for money.'” She crossed to the bed and hopped on the unoccupied part of the single bed, pushing at Gourry until he scooted over enough to make room for her. “We're going to take care of Ludence in the morning, so get some sleep.” She turned onto her side.

Gourry raised himself onto one elbow. “We are? But, you took that bribe!”

“Just because I took the bribe doesn't mean I'm not going to deal with him.” Lina flipped over, her eyes nearly radiating from indignation. “Didn't you see what he's doing? He's hogging all the milsar! I, Lina Inverse, can't stand for such gluttony!”

“Except when it comes to yourself,” Gourry replied cheekily.

Lina smacked him with her pillow. “You must have been a terrible mercenary.”

“What makes you say that?”

She rolled her eyes again. “Your sense of honor is too intact to be a proper mercenary. Your eyes should have lit up like saucers. You should have asked Leon how to join Ludence's gang. Instead, you're trying to talk him out of it.”

Gourry pushed his hand through his hair, laughing a bit sheepishly. “I was always told I was a bit too good to be a mercenary. But, I still got hired anyhow. I was good with a sword, and if I didn't care for what they were doing, I just went somewhere else. I never found trouble getting guard work.”

Lina considered him for a long moment. “You never said why you left home to begin with. Don't you have a purpose to this wandering? You know, like the whole saving people spiel that Amelia has.”

“What's your purpose?”

She smacked his arm. “I've told you what my purpose is! My sister told me to explore the world and I'm doing that. I'm having fun. I'm learning and collecting different things. Yeah, the little goals change from day to day, but overall I want to explore. What about you?”

Gourry pursed his lips. “I didn't have one,” he admitted. “Not for awhile. I just…” _Wanted to get away. To protect what others shouldn't have._ The answers lay on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't particularly want to go down that road. Leon's presence was enough of a reminder of how he'd spent the years between leaving home and meeting Lina. “I've got a goal now, and that's all that matters.”

“And that is?” Lina said a bit flippantly.

His gaze bore into hers. Something deep and dark in his eyes suddenly caused the butterflies in her stomach to ripple to life. “It's protecting you.”

She flushed as the nerves in her stomach jittered. “Gourry…”

“Or, I should say protecting the world from you.”

She smacked him again.

“Oh yeah!” Gourry's eyes lit up as he noticed for the first time that not only was Lina in the room, but also somehow crammed into his bed with him. “What are you doing in here anyhow?”

“I told you! I didn't want to sleep alone tonight!”

“So, you're going to sleep in my bed?”

“Got a better place?”

Gourry froze. They'd shared a room before, even a bed. But, for some reason, this one felt particularly extra small tonight. He could feel her body heat radiating from the thin pajamas that she wore and it was doing crazy things to his heart and other parts of his body - crazy things that he should definitely not be feeling. Not for her. Not now. He shifted his body away from her, nearly cramming himself against the wall, then started to crawl out of bed.

Lina sat up, hands on hips and glaring daggers at him. “Just what do you think you're doing?”

“Sleeping on the rug.” Gourry grabbed his pillow and settled himself on the circular rag rug in front of the bed. “You take the bed.”

“We've shared a bed before!”

“Not one that small! You've got your own room, but if you want to stay in here, I'm sleeping on the floor.”

“What difference does it make?” she yelled, then swore. She cast a spell, silencing the room so no one outside could hear them before resuming her tirade. “We both know that you don't consider me to be any sort of woman, so it's not going to kill your delicate sensibilities to share a bed with me!”

 _Ah, there's the problem._ Gourry looked up at Lina, red-faced and within seconds of leaping from the bed and throttling him alive. “I didn't say that you weren't any sort of woman. I just said…”

“That I'm a flat-chested kid!”

“You are a flat-chested kid!” he yelled back at her.

She was about fed-up. She yanked her pajama top off and pointed at her breasts. “Do these look like they belong to a flat-chested kid?”

 _Don't look, don't look, don't look…_ But, Gourry's legendary self-control failed him and his gaze dropped from her glittering eyes to her chin, then her collarbone, and finally her breasts. He sucked in a breath at the slight of them. Yes, they weren't huge, and he always suspected that her clothes restricted her breasts a bit more than average women's clothing did. They felt like it in the times he actually managed to get his hands on them and grope.

He remembered how they felt earlier in the day - like they were being restrained. No, Lina was and would probably already be small. But what she had would nicely fit in his hands as he… _No! Not going there!_ In the name of extreme embarrassment, Gourry did what he was known best for - ramming his foot down his throat.

“I don't see anything,” he lied and quickly averted his gaze, focusing on a painting of flowers as he struggled to control his breathing. He started running through breathing exercises to calm down - a very hard thing to accomplish when he was being whacked upside the head with a pillow armed by a very furious, not to mention topless, sorceress.

“There-Is-Too-Something-There-You- _Idiot!_ ” Lina screamed, punctuating each word with a hit of the pillow, each swing bringing her chest into close contact with his face. It would be all to easy just to turn his head, open his mouth slightly and… _No!_

Gourry reached out to shove her away. But, hands have the remarkable ability to work on their own accord in cases like this and instead of grasping somewhere safe like her waist; he wound up cupping her breasts.

They froze, breaths held as they stared at each other in shock. Gourry was quite sure that his hands were now acting independently of his body, because instead of letting Lina go, he started to massage her breasts. His breathing grew labored as he kneaded the flesh beneath calloused fingers, drawing his index fingers and thumbs down until he was rolling her nipples between them.

She trembled, her head dropping back as the sensation moved from her body. Every touch to her breasts seemed to radiate straight down to the apex of her thighs and she felt herself grow damp. _Don't stop, don't stop, please don't stop._ The internal chant grew louder and more insistent as her nipples formed tight buds that ached so badly that not even his touch could abate it. She nearly crowed in delight when his mouth seemed to follow his hands and he took one breast into his mouth, teeth lightly scraping against her nipple. She couldn't stop the guttural moan that tore from her throat at the exquisite sensation.

That single, heartfelt sound tore Gourry out of the sensual daze that had come over him. In less than two seconds, he'd bolted across the room, his hands shaking as he tried to remember how to work a doorknob. _I think I turn it left. No, right. Maybe left. Come on, hands, you were doing a good job at moving just a second ago!_

“Just what the hell do you think you're doing?” Lina yelled, shakily getting to her feet.

“You're bound and determined to sleep in here, so I'm sleeping in your room tonight.” Gourry finally got the knob to work and had barely opened the door when Lina shot across the room and threw her body against it, slamming it back shut.

“You're not going anywhere,” she ordered.

“I'm bigger than you.” It was a lame challenge, but it was the truth. He could easily pick her up and set her aside. But, that would involve touching her again and Gourry wasn't quite sure he could even be in the same town with Lina at the moment much less the same room.

 _“Lock!”_ Gourry heard the door mechanism whirl into place and he tugged on the knob, finding it useless.

“Open the door. Please!” he begged, sounding desperate.

“Not until you tell me why the hell you're acting like a moronic idiot.”

Gourry paced away from the door so he wouldn't have to look at her. “We can't do this.”

“Do what?” Lina placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

He gestured at her breasts wildly. “I can't… You're too young for this! You're only 15, just a kid! I can't do anything like _that_ with you. It's bad enough I think about it! I can't act on it.”

Lina chalked up the minor victory as she padded across the room, fighting every instinct to grab her pajama top and put it back on. “I'm too young? For Ceiphied's sake, Gourry, I'm 16! Not 15!”

Gourry gawked at her. “You're 16? Since when?”

“Oh for crying out… At least three months! Hello, I mentioned my birthday had passed when we were looking for Copy Rezo a good six weeks ago. Do you not remember this?”

He had the grace to look sheepish. “No?”

Lina gave into the urge to smack her forehead with exasperation. “You jellyfish!”

“It doesn't matter,” Gourry replied, returning to the issue at hand. “You're still too young!”

“I'm too young?” Lina screeched, looming over him. “I'm 16! There's plenty of women my age who are married and have already given birth not just once, but twice! I've been on my own since I was 13. I haven't been any sort of child in years and for you to even _think_ that is one of the most pig-headed, chauvinistic thoughts ever!”

She was up in his face now, having lifted herself off the ground via Levitation as she yelled so she could stare him in the eye. The memories crashed into him one after the other - of Lina being defiant, of using the Giga Slave to defeat Rezo, laying a hair's breath away from death when they fought Copy Rezo. That had been the worst night of Gourry's life, when he and Sylphiel had rushed back to Lina, Lantz, Eris, and Zelgadiss to find Lina struggling to breath, her wounds so grave that he thought she wasn't going to make it…

Gourry broke. He could almost hear that fine, rigid thread of control break cleanly in half as he shoved Lina against the wall and devoured her. His fingers bruised tender flesh as he held her body high enough so he could kiss her over and over again.

Her fingers dove into his hair, her tongue matched his stroke for stroke as somewhere in the back of her mind, she screamed in euphoria. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, grinding herself against him as hard as she could. She cried out as the same attention was given to her breasts and she found herself pleading for him to do something, anything, to keep going.

Heat, incredible heat unlike anything she'd ever felt before, raced through her as the kisses moved from her lips to the underside of her jaw, then his tongue danced over the soft flesh of her ear and her hands squeezed his shoulders hard in reflex. Her head tilted back as far as she could with the wall behind her, giving him access to her neck and the pulse that beat so rapidly that she thought her heart was about to leap out her chest.

She hadn't expected this at all. She knew fully well what happened between men and women, but she hadn't come into this room expecting for this to happen. She just wanted to prove a point - to force Gourry to acknowledge that she, Lina Inverse, was in fact a woman with all the correct female parts in a very petite package.

Her hands wrapped through his long hair and she tugged his face up enough so she could return the kisses in the same manner he delivered them. When she felt the shudder go through his body and his erection press harder into her belly, she knew she needed to make a decision and make it very fast. To have sex or not to have sex with her partner? She had given the matter some thought, but it never got very far. She knew she felt something for Gourry. Hell, it was probably love, she wasn't really sure.

 _Is it worth throwing away a year's partnership with the best partner you've ever had just for this?_ Lina's subconscious asked her in an annoying voice that sounded very much like Luna.

But, the answer was clear. They had crossed a line tonight that they couldn't go back across. If there was going to be fallout, she would deal with it. Lina lived her life by a very simple policy - no looking back and going, “What if?” She didn't want to look back and regret not doing this with Gourry. She sure as hell knew she wasn't going to regret going forward.

“Now, now, now.” Her voice was an aching plea, one that matched the throbbing emptiness deep inside her. She tore at his pants, not even wanting to make it to the bed. It would be just enough time for one of them to think, to come to their senses. She couldn't allow that. She worked the drawstring of the pants loose and pushed them down far enough so he spilled briefly into her hands.

Then his hand was down there replacing hers and she had one hand wrapped around his neck, the other spreading herself open and guiding him where to go. There was a moment of fumbling, of light cursing and the realization that perhaps this was his first time as well. Then he was inside her.

There was no tearing - she was too athletic to have any sort of hymen intact - but there was an immense burning and a strange sense of fullness. It was still enough for her to gasp in pain and his head snapped up, horror in his eyes.

“Oh god,” he whispered and started to pull away, even though his body screamed at him to do otherwise. “I…”

“Shut up,” she gasped, her legs tightening around his waist to prevent him from going anywhere. It also served to also tighten her inner walls around him and he whined, the agonizing pleasure almost too much for him. His toes curled into the floor and he tried to think of anything to stop him from pounding into her until he…

“Let go.” Her mouth was at his ear, the order disguised with a husky whisper. “Don't think. Just let go.”

His body obeyed while his brain seemed to shut down. He thrust into her hard, burying himself to the hilt. She gasped as primal instincts took over and their bodies managed to find a movement that was somewhat in sync with each other. It was the most wonderful, intense feeling he'd ever experienced and as the world shattered around him, words spilled from his mouth that he would have no recollection of saying.

But Lina heard them.

Shock rippled through her as Gourry sagged against her. One of his hands slammed against the wall as he breathed raggedly, holding them both up so that they didn't sink onto the floor. That shock made her forget that she hadn't reached an orgasm, that despite the pain, her body still ached to come to the same completion that he had.

“Are you okay?” he asked when he managed to get enough air into his lungs to function again. He lifted his face and saw the shocked expression on hers. “I hurt you…”

“It's my first time, it's suppose to hurt,” she snapped at him, then swore beneath her breath. “No, I'm fine. Really.” She ordered her features to gentle, then tapped his cheek with the back of her hand. “I wanted this very much. I think I rather like it when you lose control.”

“Funny. You're the only one to seems to make me lose it.”

They exchanged smiles before disentangling their bodies and staggering like drunks to the single bed. It didn't seem so small now, as her body instinctively curled into his larger one. She felt a kiss brushed against her forehead as he fell asleep, their hands linked. Sleep eluded Lina for the rest of the night as she watched Gourry, his face relaxed in sleep and sated from sex. She would never regret doing this.

But, it still didn't change the fact that she heard what she did. At the moment he had reached his orgasm, when a strange wetness filled her body and she was perilously close to losing her own mind, he started chanting in her ear - three words over and over again as the euphoria swept him away.

_“I love you. I love you. I love you…”_

As she watched Gourry sleep, Lina wondered what the hell she was going to do now.

 


End file.
